


Прости

by Redlix



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crying, Drama, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Teenage Drama, Teenagers, Witches
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26070496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redlix/pseuds/Redlix
Summary: S1E18. Разбитая Луз пришла в особняк Блайтов, а не в совиный дом.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Luz Noceda
Kudos: 5





	Прости

Луз стоит перед дверью, что является входом в такой величественный особняк Блайтов. Девушка не знает как долго шла сюда, и почему она решила прийти именно в это место. Именно к Эмити, а не к Уиллоу или к Гасу, не в совиный дом, а в этот особняк. Она просто шла и много раз прокручивала произошедшее. Луз сильно боялась остановиться в процессе своего пути, потому что она бы просто обессиленно упала и лежала бы в грязи и пыли, убиваясь горьким плачем, да глотая соленые слёзы. Ещё больше бьёт по голове тот факт, что она лежала бы во всей этой грязи в полном одиночестве.

Луз стучит в дверь два раза и не поднимает головы, когда она распахивается.

\- Можно к Эмити? - Девушка сразу же произнесла это, как только услышала скрип петель, раскрывающейся тяжёлой двери.

\- Хэй, Луз! Конечно можно, она у себя... - Мужской голос, поначалу весёлый, а после поникший, с лёгкими нотками недопонимания. - Всё хорошо? - Луз не хочет делиться с Эдриком своими переживаниями, ей нужна Эмити. 

\- Где её комната? - Вопрос парня проигнорирован, он просто поджимает губы, ведь немного неловко когда твой вопрос игнорируют. Но Эдрик решил не настаивать.

\- Я... Пожалуй, я тебя провожу. Иди за мной. - Луз не считала ступеньки и шаги, пока они шли. Она просто понимала, что их много. Нет сил на мысли. Только на бездумную ходьбу до комнаты подруги. Наверное, впервые за всю жизнь Луз чувствует такое сильное опустошение. Она подвела Иду. Она подставила её. Сделала всё так, чтобы женщина превратилась в ужасного монстра и попала в лапы этого чертового ковена... - Мы пришли. - Поток, убивающих и дальше Луз, мыслей прерван. Девушка впервые за всё время подняла голову. Эдрик посмотрел в эти уставшие глаза и просто положил руку на плечо Луз, да слегка сжал его. - Чтобы у тебя не случилось, ты справишься. - Девушка молча кивнула, подождала пока парень уйдет и после тяжело вздохнула, да один раз постучала в дверь.

\- Входите! - Мимолётная улыбка расцвела лишь на пару секунд на уставшем и измученном лице, а после Луз вновь ощутила всю тяжесть ситуации с новой силой и после она открыла дверь. - Ох! Луз! П-привет, что ты тут делаешь? - Голос сильно взволнован, щёки мгновенно покраснели, а сама девушка, несмотря на тяжесть гипса, резко перешла из лежачего положения в сидячее. Луз просто подбежала к подруге и крепко обняла её, уткнувшись носом в плечо. Эмити в молчаливом шоке обняла подругу в ответ. - Что-то случилось?

\- Да. - И после этого Луз взорвалась. Эмити ощутила как горячие слезы насквозь намочили ткань домашней футболки, что сейчас была на ведьме. Девушка дрожала и давилась слезами, пока её окружало тепло тела Эмити. Ведьма гладила Луз по мягким волосам. Ей нравилось перебирать пряди волос подруги и Эмити надеялась на то, что это хоть немного помогает девушке. Впервые в жизни ведьма видит её такой. Такой пустой. Это разбивает сердце. Эмити сильно прикусила свою нижнюю губу, чтобы не заплакать, но, кажется, это не сработало, потому что она ощутила то, как предательски глаза стали слишком влажными, и мир превратился в размытую картинку. Тяжело дышать, когда сейчас на твоём плече плачет любимый человек, а ты даже и не знаешь как помочь. Определённо точно нет смысла заваливать Луз вопросами сейчас. Она так сильно плачет, что и одного слова не скажет, боже, как же громки её всхлипы, Эмити, кажется, запомнит это навсегда.

Голова сильно раскалывается, глаза болят и сильно покраснели. Но Луз потихоньку успокаивается. Плач становится тише, но эти всхлипы, эта дрожь во всём теле и слёзы, они не прекращаются, но становятся меньше и тише. Девушки так и сидят на постели как и сидели, когда Луз только зашла в комнату. Хотя прошло уже много времени. Эмити водит руками по спине девушки, осторожно гладит её и чувствует то, как Луз прижимается ближе. Она крепче обнимает ведьму и своими руками нещадно мнёт футболку девушки, сильно сжимая её в руках. Но вскоре кулаки невольно разжимают ткань. Луз пытается вновь сжать руки в кулаки, но понимает, что она не может это сделать. Сил не осталось даже на то, чтобы просто сжимать в своих руках ткань футболки. Луз становится смешно и так горько от того факта, насколько же она всё-таки слаба сейчас. 

Всхлипы прекратились, слезы уже давно не текут по щекам. Луз отодвигается от подруги и разрывает их теплые крепкие спасительные объятия. Девушка замечает, что глаза Эмити тоже красные. Теперь она чувствует вину ещё и за то, что заставила плакать и переживать свою подругу. Надо было идти в совиный дом и запереться там в своей комнате без света. Просто в полной темноте реветь пока...

\- Луз? Ты слышишь меня? - Эмити осторожно положила руку на холодную и лишь слегка влажную щёку девушки. Вновь поток плохих мыслей прервали. Эмити провела большим пальцем по щеке подруги. У ведьмы такой обеспокоенный взгляд сейчас. - Хочешь рассказать, что случилось? Может, я смогу помочь чем-нибудь. Ты можешь довериться мне. - Слабая улыбка. Луз кивает и кладет свою руку на руку Эмити, да гладит её. Щёки девушки вновь стали пунцовыми.

\- Прости. Я и без того заставила тебя волноваться, но сейчас ещё скажу то, что тебе будет неприятно слышать... - Эмити хмурится. Она осторожно убирает руку с щеки Луз, но только для того, чтобы положить её на плечо.

\- Я готова услышать всё, что угодно, если именно ты скажешь мне это. - Осознание сказанного пришло сразу же после того, как предложение было произнесено. Румянец мгновенно залил всё лицо, и Эмити прикрыла его ладонями и тяжело вздохнула, а после продолжила, приглушённо бормоча через ладони. - Я... Я имела ввиду, что всегда готова тебя выслушать... Прости... В последнее время я такая невнимательная и говорю всякие глупости... Говорю слишком много всяких глупостей, прости, пожалуйста, и продолжай. Я больше не буду перебивать тебя. Прости... - Девушка убрала руки от своего красного лица и заправила прядь своих распущенных волос за ухо. После Эмити ещё раз провела рукой по своим волос и только удостоверилась в том, что её волосы гораздо жёстче, чем волосы подруги. Волосы Луз такие мягкие и шёлковые... И это определенно не то, чем сейчас должны быть заняты мысли девушки. 

\- Эмити, то, что ты говоришь – не глупости, и я рада, что ты раскрываешься мне. Но всё равно то, что я сейчас скажу, тебе будет трудно принять. - Чем больше слов Луз произносит, тем сильнее начинает болеть голова, но девушка должна сказать это. Выговориться, чтобы стало легче. Хотя легче, уже гораздо легче стало после того, как она выплакалась. 

И Луз принялась рассказывать всё Эмити. Начала девушка издалека, с того, что у Иды проклятие. Продолжила экскурсией и планом по похищению шляпы. У Эмити так ярко горели глаза, когда Луз говорила об экскурсии. Девушка специально описала один из коридоров замка, только чтобы проверить реакцию подруги, и она так и знала, что это сильно вдохновит девушку. Ведьма так сильно заулыбалась. Разрушить мечты Эмити? Чёрт... Луз не может сказать этому вдохновенному лицу всю правду. Девушка резко замолчала и опустила взгляд на розовое одеяло. 

\- Что такое? Это точно не конец истории, Луз, продолжай, пожалуйста. - Эмити обхватила обеими руками руку Луз и сжала её. Она думает, что готова услышать это. Так наивно думает, что действительно готова услышать это. Из-за волнения гадкое чувство в животе нарастает, а руки потеют. 

\- Лилит прокляла Иду и хотела снять её проклятие, только когда та вступит в ковен. А меня она взяла в заложницы, чтобы Ида пришла к ним. В итоге проклятие ухудшилось. Ида превратилась в монстра, но смогла спасти меня. - Луз чувствует как воздух покидает лёгкие, а ещё как сильно накалилась атмосфера в воздухе. Девушка тяжело вздыхает и продолжает. Слезы вновь появляются в уголках глаз, а в горле нарастает ком. - Понимаешь? Я подвела Иду, я её подставила, из-за меня она теперь монстр в руках императорского ковена! Из-за меня! Если бы не я, то всё было бы хорошо, я бы сейчас видела её лицо, слышала её голос. Мы бы вместе ужинали, да даже просто бы подшучивали над Кингом или Хути. Мне так её не хватает. Эмити, мне так сильно её не хватает. - Луз вновь ощущает то, как слёзы вновь потекли по щекам. Эмити молчит. Она не сказала ни единого слова. Просто придвинулась к Луз и ещё раз крепко обняла её, позволив девушке вновь уткнуться в плечо и намочить его. Хотя оно итак мокрое и не успело высохнуть ещё от тех слёз. Взгляд ведьмы скользит по стене и замирает на постере с Лилит и надписью: «Вступайте в императорский ковен сегодня!». Сердце больно сжимается. Очень больно. Тишина в комнате вновь нарушается плачем и такими тихими всхлипами на плече. Эмити вновь ощущает то, как мир становится размытым. Но несмотря на всё, ведьма продолжает гладить спину девушки. Луз вскоре чувствует то, что она больше не может реветь, а глаза просто слипаются. Так хочется заснуть... Силы окончательно покинули тело, а Эмити даже не заметила той тонкой грани когда тихие всхлипы перешли в размеренное дыхание, настолько сильно девушка потонула в своих мыслях, что сейчас являются настоящей бурей.

Ведьма осторожно уложила девушку в своей постели и накрыла её одеялом. А сама так и осталась сидеть на постели и смотреть на этот несчастный постер.

Почему Лилит так поступила? Она плохая персона? Императорский ковен не так хорош, как может показаться? Но почему тогда все стремятся в него попасть? Почему всё так? Нужно ли отказываться от мечты всей жизни? А куда тогда стремиться? Что... Что делать? Оставить всё это ради Луз? Ради человека, что в любой момент может вернуться в свой мир и больше никогда не оказаться здесь? Ради Луз... Что ревела на плече Эмили так долго и так сильно, что просто в один момент заснула? Ради Луз, что пережила такую ужасную потерю сегодня?

Эмити действительно не знает, что ей теперь делать.


End file.
